Just Say Yes
by InkAndScribbles
Summary: Prompt: 'Someone please write a fanfic where Lana goes to Jmo's trailer dressed as the Evil Queen and fucks her hard. Thanks' Well this is as close as I could get. WARNING: MORRILLA SMUT


**This is the first time I've ever written anything even remotely smutty so you'll have to bear with me if it's really bad. (see notes at the end regarding GYA)**

 **Anyway, this is a fic for my friend Abby, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING...hope you enjoy it ;)**

It had been a fairly slow day in compared to other days she had experienced on set. Today was mostly about shooting the promotional pictures for season 2 as well as a few minor scenes whilst some of the actors were in costume. She knew that Lana had filmed a few scenes for her episode with Jamie and Ginny had shot some footage, but today was mostly about standing around for her; something she wasn't fond of. Being mid-January in Canada made it incredibly cold. Despite her many layers and huge coat, she had still been shivering constantly. That is, until Ginny had approached her with a, quite frankly, brilliant invention. Hot shots. Little packs that heated up to keep you warm. She loved them. Ginny recommended that she put them everywhere; around her stomach, in her shoes, in her pockets and on her…'special place'. At first she was skeptical, but she found that it actually kept her twice as warm as before. Sometimes she got too _warm_.

After her promo shots, she had gone to watch Lana and Jamie's scene in the Evil Queen's castle. The Evil Queen scenes were always her favourite to watch. Lana's portrayal of the Queen was just so…enticing. She knew she shouldn't indulge herself like this, but she couldn't help it. Lana's acting prowess combined with the outfits she wore were just irresistible to her. Her eyes trailed down Lana's body as she stalked towards Jamie on set. She looked positively delicious in the red velvet dress she had on. Lana smirking at Jamie sent a wave of heat through her body. Her mouth had practically watered at the proofs of Lana's promo photos, the way the dress accentuated her curves was almost too much for Jen to handle; she almost went for a cold shower. The lace pattern across the front only served to get her more worked up. The 'evil cleavage', as the fans called it, well…she couldn't take her eyes off it.

And that is what led to her current predicament. The combination of Lana's sultry looks and a hot shot pressing right against her sensitive spot had led to Jen sat on the sofa in her on-set trailer reading a book with a hand pressed between her legs as she tried in vain to ignore the borderline painful ache there. She had briefly contemplated resolving her 'problem' but she didn't know when she was going to be called to set so getting started and being called would only annoy her and make her irritable. She heard the quiet click clack of Lana's heels outside as she walked past to her own trailer. Lost in her imagination of a world where Lana wore nothing except heals, Jen didn't hear as Lana's steps paused, and then became louder as she turned around came back in her direction. Her eyes widened when she realised that Lana was knocking on her trailer door.

"Jennifer? You in there?"

Jen panicked, trying – completely unsuccessfully – to rid her thoughts of a naked Lana, and threw her book across the room where it landed under a chair,

"Come in?"

Jen cursed herself as her voice squeaked in the middle of the phrase, why could she never act like a functioning human being around Lana?

Her eyes darted up as her trailer door was opened rather forcefully before they practically fell out of her head as she saw Lana draping herself over the doorframe in full Evil Queen costume. The velvet stretched appealingly over her arm as she dragged it down the door and then up and over her leg. Jen watched transfixed as the dress rode up her leg, revealing smooth olive skin. A small cough alerted Jen to the fact that she had been blatantly staring at Lana's legs for an, apparently noticeable, amount of time. She raised her eyes to meet Lana's and saw a knowing smirk plastered on her face. That smirk; Jen didn't think she could get any wetter. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Lana's sensual whisper of,

"See something you like, Jennifer?"

Jen swallowed thickly, losing the ability to speak momentarily,

"Um. Lana! Hi! What…what are you doing here?"

Lana sauntered over and perched on the arm of Jen's sofa, crossing her legs at the ankle and looked sideways at Jen,

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Jen felt like her heart had stopped. She had been caught staring. This was bad. How was she supposed to explain this away? No one knew she was…well. Two people did. But Jesse didn't matter and Rose wouldn't tell anyone. Jen suppressed a sigh at the thought of Rose. They had had fun but it was never going to be anything serious. Rose was…a new experience; something she hadn't repeated since.

"Oh? What's…what wrong?"

Lana smiled,

"Oh, nothing's _wrong,_ I just…"

Lana rose smoothly from the sofa and stalked over to the counter, velvet dress clinging to her every curve as she walked. She stopped in front of Jen, placing a hand either side of her on the counter, trapping her,

"L-Lana?"

Jen leant back as far as the counter would let her. She couldn't escape Lana's arms either side of her, not that she really wanted to,

"Don't you want this, Jennifer? I've seen how you look at me, the lust, the desire, the _need_. I can give you whatever you want, just…say…yes."

Lana had moved closer and closer to Jen with every word, forcing Jen to lie backwards until she was on the counter, Lana's lips mere millimetres from her own. She searched Lana's eyes and found a burning desire so similar to her own,

"Yes."

With that one whispered word, Lana surged forward capturing Jen's lips with her own. Heat coursed through her as Jen responded to her kiss. The blonde's hands wandered; one threading through her dark hair, pulling slightly, the other trailing patterns down her side, setting her nerves on fire. Lana ran her hands down Jen's front, sliding her fingers up under the hem of the blonde's shirt. Lana felt Jen shiver in delight and watched as her eyes flittered open, gazing up at Lana with such longing that the brunette couldn't help but give in.

Kissing her again, Lana left a trail of kisses along the blonde's jawbone, lightly scraping the same path with her teeth as she made her way slowly down the Jen's neck, breathing in her scent. She tentatively slid her tongue across the spot she knew Jen was ticklish and smiled in delight at the breathy moan that the blonde made. She bit down gently on the same spot, taking pleasure from the way the blonde squirmed underneath her before she sucked at the sensitive area, making sure Jen was marked as hers. The hand in her hair pulled almost painfully at the elaborate style it was in as she licked at the spot once more before tracing Jen's neck downwards, stopping at the blonde's shirt. Jen whined at the pause but quickly pulled her shirt off, flinging it behind Lana somewhere. Lana raised an eyebrow at her,

"Eager, are we?"

"I have been wanting this for…months."

Lana smirked, reclaiming Jen's lips for her own as her hands trailed slowly down the blonde's chest before dipping behind her back and unclasping the red lace bra and dropping it at her feet. She dragged a hand down the centre of Jen's chest and over her stomach, her nails leaving faint pink lines in their wake as Jen hissed in pleasure. Lana smirked and softly traced a pattern back up Jen's stomach and over her breasts, circling around her now stiff peaks, becoming wetter and wetter at the sounds Jen was making,

"Lana, please…"

Lana looked up at Jen, her eyes half closed in pleasure that hadn't really begun yet…she was just getting started. With that in mind, she lowered herself so she was hovering directly over the blonde's chest. As soon as her tongue made contact with Jen's sensitive skin, the blonde let out a throaty moan that drove Lana wild. As she gently bit down on Jen's nipple, she felt the blonde fumbling with the zipper on her dress. Pausing her ministrations, she gently took hold of Jen's hands,

"Allow me?"

Jen blushed and nodded wordlessly, causing something to stir in Lana's chest. She unpinned her hair, taking the extensions out and ran her hands through her hair, letting it fall about her face before she unzipped the dress. As the red velvet slid off her curves and pooled at her feet she straddled one of Jen's denim-clad legs, pushing her thigh into the blonde's centre, causing her to cry out in desire,

"AHH LANA!"

Lana smirked devilishly and moved her leg away from Jen,

"What was that, Jennifer?"

"Lanaaa!"

Lana chuckled, resting a hand on Jen's stomach,

"Oh no, darling, we're just getting started."

Lana kissed Jen again, running her tongue across the blonde's lips as though asking for permission. Jen's tongue met hers as they explored each other through small touches and quivers of delight until Lana's fingers began trailing down Jen's body, feeling the firm arm muscles, the softly toned abs and the smooth curve of her hips. Lana tugged on the edge of Jen's red lace boyshorts causing the blonde to look up at her uncertainly,

"I've only ever…once…with a woman."

Lana just smiled and kissed her again, her eyes like sunlight shining through whisky, filled with warmth and understanding, before she moved down the length of Jen's body pressing kisses against the smooth, tan skin as she went. She dipped her tongue into Jen's navel once, twice, three times. Clearly this was a particularly _sensitive_ area for Jen, judging by her suddenly heavy breathing and quiet moans of pleasure. Returning her attention to Jen's heaving breasts, Lana slipped her hand between them, pulling off Jen's underwear, letting it drop at her feet. Jen whined at the cold air hitting her but Lana smothered it with a kiss.

Jen's hands came up behind her and scratched at her back, making her arch into the blonde. Jen was thrusting into her thigh, desperate for some friction between them. Lana smirked into the kiss, biting down on Jen's lip. Jen moaned into the kiss, her hands tangling in Lana's dark locks and tugging almost painfully. Lana hissed in pleasure before sliding her hand down to Jen's centre, gasping at the wetness she found there,

"Mmm, you really are eager, aren't you?"

Jen growled, thrusting her hips up to meet Lana's hand, desperate for release. Lana drew her fingers up through the dipping arousal, brushing ever so gently against the blonde's hardened nub, revelling in the way she squirmed with pleasure, panting as she did. Lana used her other hand to lightly pinch Jen's nipple between her fingers, the blonde arching into her touch with a cry,

"LANA!"

In response, Lana swiftly pushed two fingers inside Jen, curling them slightly,

"OH GOD, LANA!"

Lana reclaimed Jen's lips with a fierce passion at the sound of the blonde screaming her name again. Jen panted into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Fuck me."

With that one phrase, it was as though a switch had been flicked. Lana began pumping her fingers at a furious pace, sliding them in and out with ease. With every thrust of her hand, she pressed the palm of her hand to the blonde's swollen clit, causing Jen to cry out,

"FUCK, OH GOD LANA!"

Lana kissed her way down Jen's neck, sucking at the same spot she had earlier and making the blonde under her arch up against her so far it must have hurt. She has slowed the pace of her thrusts, making them slow and deliberate, curling her fingers inside the writhing blonde to hit that spot that made her scream,

"Don't…don't tease Lana."

Lana sat up fully, straddling the blonde's thigh with her fingers still inside her,

"Oh, I'm not teasing dear, it's a promise."

Lana pressed the pad of her thumb against Jen's clit, making the blonde buck against her hand and shift her legs, reminding Lana of her own arousal. She leaned down, taking one of Jen's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple and making the blonde drag her nails down Lana's back. Lana gasped at the feeling, grinding herself into Jen's thigh, trying to gain some relief from the throbbing between her legs.

Lana quickened the pace of her fingers, the speed of her own hips against Jen increasing in tandem. She licked a line up to Jen's collarbone before whispering in her ear,

"Tell me what you want."

It was spoken as a command, sending fire through Jen's veins,

"I…I want you to make me cum."

Lana smirked and whispered,

"Whatever you say…daddy."

She bit gently on the blonde's earlobe, relishing in the aroused gasp that came from the blonde. She knew that Jen was close now, so was she. She moaned in Jen's ear,

"Mmmm, scream for me, Jennifer."

Lana rubbed circles over the blonde's clit, the thrusts of her fingers getting more erratic as she neared her own orgasm. Feeling Jen start to clench around her fingers, Lana bit down on her collarbone and pressed her hand against the blonde's oversensitive clit,

"I'm gonna…Lana, please, more."

Jen begging for release almost sent Lana over the edge as she thrust against the blonde's thigh; she curled her fingers inside the blonde as she thrust them even faster, causing her to scream,

"FUCK, LANA. I'M CU-"

Jen cut off in an incoherent scream as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, sending shivers cascading through her body. As she regained her senses, she tangled her hands in Lana's dark hair, pulling her down for a passion filled kiss. Lana indulged her, still grinding against her thigh…she was so close…

"Allow me?"

Lana almost laughed at the repetition of her earlier words but she was too lost in her impending orgasm. Instead she just nodded as Jen slid her hand between them, cupping Lana's dripping pussy. Lana bit her lip as the blonde slicked her fingers and began rubbing them over her engorged clit. The brunette's hips bucked against Jen's hand as she moaned into a burning kiss. Jen broke the kiss and looked into Lana's eyes,

"Cum for me, Lana."

Focussing on the blonde's clear green eyes, Lana replied with a whisper and a moan,

"Yes, daddy."

She smirked as she saw a fire of arousal ignite in those green pools. She could feel her orgasm building quickly as the blonde's strokes against her increased their pressure, she was so close…just a few more seconds, a few more waves of pleasure as Jen's nimble fingers slid over her, she was-

"Fuck! Jen, don't stop! Aghhhhhmmn!"

Lana moaned against Jen's neck, using her as support, as the crescendo of her orgasm overcame her, making her knees weak. Jen scratched a hand down her back again, causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure. They would both have the marks of the other for a few days at least. Although, looking at the bruise she had left on her blonde's neck, she suspected it would be there for at least a week.

Lana placed a soft kiss against Jen's neck before whispering softly,

"We should…we should probably shower and head back to set. We've been gone a while."

Lana made to push herself off Jen, but the blonde wrapped an arm around her toned back, preventing her from moving,

"Lana?"

Lana nodded against Jen's shoulder, too tired to speak,

"What…what is this? What about Fred?"

Lana closed her eyes and sighed, it had slipped her mind that no one knew,

"We separated a while ago. It was a mutual decision, but we want to keep it quiet until everything is finalised."

Jen just nodded, running her hands through Lana's dark tresses.

"What about this? _Us?"_

Jen waved a hand vaguely between both of them. Lana thought for a while before she answered,

"Well, do we have to label it? I would like to…date you, if you're okay with that? If not, we can continue this as a kind of 'friends with benefits' situation."

Jen smiled, although Lana couldn't see it. That isn't what she wanted.

"Lana…I would love to date you. So, would you go out on a date with me?"

Lana angled her head so she could see Jen's face, but she couldn't form an answer,

"I-"

Jen smiled sweetly at her,

"Just say yes."

Lana returned the smile along with a chaste kiss,

"Yes."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To all my readers who are still waiting for an update on GYA it's probably going to be another few months as I have A-Levels this year and I'm not doing so well at the moment, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting :(**


End file.
